Angeles y Demonios
by carlita SVT
Summary: orihime era un ángel que creía en el amor, el era un demonio fiel a su amo, un día se conocerán y verán lo problemático que puede ser su encuentro pero mas que todo su amor prohibido lo que ocasionara una segunda guerra?


Hola como estan, bueno es mi primer fanfiction de bleach-ichihime! Espero que sea de su agrado!

**ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**

Hace mucho tiempo la tierra se encontró en una pelea entre el cielo y el infierno, sus dos soberanos eran, yamamoto del cielo y aizen del infierno, los dos territorios se encontraban en disputa por los humanos, que para ellos era unos seres inferiores el infiero decía que tenían que morir pero el cielo decía que ellos podían evolucionar y ser una raza que contribuya para un mejor futuro pero el dios del inframundo pensé lo contrario, pasaron 150 años en guerra en donde muchas almas se perdieron, entre tanto odio y rencor era raro que dos personas se enamoraran como fue el caso de un ángel y un demonio, el demonio herido se refugió en una cueva hasta que sus heridas sanaran pero no espero nunca, que se encontraría con un ángel y no cualquier ángel era una comandante de las fuerzas de la luz. Por sus heridas el demonio no tenía muchas ventajas y esconderse mientras sanaran sus heridas, estuvo un buen tiempo esperando pero su heridas eran muy graves que tardarían en generarse y lo único que lo tenia alerta era los gemidos del ángel, cuando pudo espiar vio que el ángel también estaba herido pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

Ángel: por cuánto tiempo te piensas ocultar demonio? No piensas atacarme y terminar con tu cometido?

Demonio: asi que sabias de mi existencia, no te confundas yo no ataco si no se pueden defender

Ángel: vaya, no esperaba una respuesta así de un demonio…bueno puede ser que los dos estemos en…las ultimas

Demonio: habla por ti ángel, yo me encuentro bien, pero deja de llamarme me siento inferior a ti.

Ángel: inferior? Perdóname, entonces como debo llamarte?

Demonio: isshin comandante de lado norte y también soy…

Ángel: jajajajajajaajaja

Isshin: de que te ríes miserable!-sonrojado porque nunca había visto una risa tan tierna y dulce en su vida, ni siquiera en los humanos existía una sonrisa asi

Angel: gomen, jejeje el problema es que me dijiste casi todo comandante y todo lo demás así no es una presentación

Isshin: así y como seria ángel.

Angel: bueno- poniendo se de rodilla y acercándose al demonio que estaba de espalda- me encantaría ver a mi nuevo amigo- el demonio al darse cuenta que estaba atrás de el se asusto tanto que la tomo de las manos encimándose sobre ella.

Demonio: ni pienses que estoy tan débil como para atacar a un ang..-

Angel: jejeje perdóname de nuevo, no era mi intención asustarte, pero en mi tierra las presentaciones son en la cara, hola me llamo masaki es un gusto conocerte, aun que no acostumbro que estén encima mio jejeje

Demonio quitándose de encima la pudo observar mejor al angel, masaki era una mujer de aspecto juvenil y deslumbrante belleza, con una permanente sonrisa en su cara y un largo y sedoso pelo color castaño claro. En pocas palabras era PERFERCTA!

Masaki: isshin tus heridas sanan rápido no?

Isshin: bueno eso es porque no atravesaron mi corazón de esa forma nomas morimos los de mi clase-mirando para un lado avergonzado de cómo lucia en ese momento tenía mucha sangre en su cuerpo que podía haber sido de un amigo de ella o un pariente

Angel: nosotros no, somos como os humanos, solamente que con poderes que ellos no pueden entender, ellos lo verían raro jejeje

Isshin: si no a mi también me toco una ves ir de encubierto a la tierra y vieras lo raro que visten jajaja

Angel: si yo también dije lo mismo, sabes isshin tienes una cara algo humana

Isshin: bueno…masaki es que me acostumbre tanto a sus costumbres que no pude evitar encariñarme, por eso mis compañeros no vienen a buscarme me ven como el traidor

Masaki agarrándole la mano: isshin, sabes los ángeles de la vieja tribu creían que los demonios y los ángeles trabajaban juntos para traer el equilibrio en el mundo humano, yo también lo creo por eso veo absurdo esta guerra, no lo crees isshin?

Isshini : si masaki me encantaría terminar esta guerra- agarrándole la mano, haciendo que masaki se sonrojara, isshin la atraía mas para el, lo que masaki no paso desapercibida, pero lo quería quería saber cómo era romper las reglas una ves en su vida, además este demonio llamado isshin le atraía y mucho no sabía él porque ahí se dio cuenta de algo, ese sentimiento que había visto en los humanos, así que paso, sus labios se unieron con los de isshin, fue un beso inocente el primero de ambos se pudo imaginar que eso no se acostumbraba en sus tierras, pero le gusto le gusto mucho que sus manos involuntariamente se fueron para su cabeza apegándolo más para que se profundizara su beso. Por la falta de aire se separaron y se miraron sonriendo sabiendo algo encontraron el amor, un amor prohibido.

Pasaron 3 años desde que se encontraron, muchas cosas cambiaron, la guerra termino quedamos en un trato, tanto demonios como ángeles vivirían entre los humanos con identidades falsas para poder ver su comportamiento solamente había una regla no podíamos enamorarnos de los demonios o al revés porque hace mucho tiempo un angel y un demonio tuvieron un hija, pero esa hija demostró no tener control en sus poderes trayendo tempestad a la tierra, al enterrarse de la relación de masaki y isshin los quisieron separar, pero ellos ya habían escapado al mundo de loa humanos ocultando sus poderes y sus vidas pasadas a ser una vida normal en el mundo donde sus hijos nacerían y les enseñarían a controlar sus poderes, la única persona que conocía donde estaban era su amigo de la infancia de masaki, Sylver un ángel en el que confiaban.

Sylver: masaki, como te encuentras?

Masaki: si sylver, me encuentro bien- dándole una sonrisa

Sylver: masaki , no me mientas yo soy tu mejor amigo y se que tu podes esta muy debilitado, masaki no estaras?

Masaki: lo siento sylver, tenia que pasar en algún momento…es verdad estoy embarazada de isshin, estoy muy enamorada de el, pero yo ya sabia que el bebe se iba a estar alimentando de mis poderes por ser mitad demonio…

Sylver: tienes que cuidarte o puedes morir…

Masaki: no te preocupes isshin me presta de sus poderes, ya se dio cuenta que el bebe se alimenta de mis poderes de bes en cuando, es algo difícil y mortal lose pero es mi hijo Sylver…mi hijo y lo voy a amar sea como sea!

Isshin: Sylver no te preocupes, yo los cuidare mucho

Sylver: lose isshin, tu sos diferente, te encomiendo a masaki porfavor-desapareciendo en una ráfaga de luz.

Isshin: odio que se vaya asi repentinamente.

Masaki: jajaja asi somos lo angeles mi amor.-sobando su barriga

Pasaron los meses, sylver ya no venia mucho a nuestra casa, porque tenia miedo que los otros lo siguieran, ya dejaron de buscarnos hace meses, pero me llego una carta de la familia inoue que había nacido su hija hace 2 semanas, creo que le responderé, la familia Inoue siempre fue unida a la mia, espero que se encuentren bien. Sacando un papel del cajón para responderle.

Querida familia Inoue:

Como han estado, espero que se encuentren bien, les deseo muchas felicidades por su nueva hija, yo se que será un gran angel algún dia!, les mando felicitaciones y contarles que mi hijo, también nació hace 1 mes , en mi casa estamos alegres por eso, espero que algún dia se conozcan, todavía no tiene nombre, pero mi esposo y yo estamos poniéndole ichigo, ichigo kurosaki, les desea lo mejor, la familia kurosaki.

CONTINUARA….

BUENO ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NO MERESCO UN RR? :D


End file.
